<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i hereby pledge all of my days to prove it so by pouringmorning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031320">i hereby pledge all of my days to prove it so</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning'>pouringmorning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты думаешь, что я тебя не люблю, — пораженно говорит Доктор, даже не придавая голосу вопросительных интонаций, и по тому, как отворачивается Ривер, понимает, что это правда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i hereby pledge all of my days to prove it so</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>когда-нибудь я перестану называть свои работы строчками из Sleeping at last — Light, но сегодня не тот день. в тексте так же использованы слова песни.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Доктор завозит Эми и Рори домой и с энтузиазмом бегает вокруг консоли, пока ТАРДИС летит сквозь временную воронку. Особой цели у их полёта пока нет, потому что Доктор спорит с собой и рычажками, рассуждая, стоит ли вновь бежать к Ривер. До того, как он попал в заварушку на Дельте Фи и свозил Пондов на танцы в тридцатый век, они с Ривер и так проводили свой второй медовый месяц. Так вышло, что они случайно сыграли свадьбу вновь, а ещё стали королём и королевой острова на планете океанов. Он улетел оттуда десять дней назад, но иногда Доктору до сих пор кажется, что он ощущает запах духов Ривер или тепло её пальцев на собственных запястьях.</p><p>— Мы же не можем проводить каждую свободную секунду с Ривер, да, Секси? — риторически вопрошает он ТАРДИС.</p><p>Машина времени издаёт короткое «хм» и предоставляет решение своему вору. Он долго, задумчиво смотрит перед собой, машинально выводя круги на консоли пальцами, пока не вскидывает голову вверх; широкая улыбка очередного открытия расползается по губам Доктора, отражаясь в жёлтом свете лампочек.</p><p>— Или можем, — шепчет он.</p><p>Он делает шаг назад и хлопает в ладоши, продолжая улыбаться. ТАРДИС не отвечает, но задорно мигает лампочками. Доктор продолжает говорить, взмахивая ладонями по воздуху, чтобы наглядно показать цепочку своих размышлений:</p><p>— Я думал, что если мы будем проводить много времени вместе, то оно быстрее закончится, но ведь, — очарованно вздыхает он, крутясь на месте, — так его станет больше! Я прав, Секси, да?</p><p>ТАРДИС подмигивает ему экраном и ворчливо скрипит, как бы говоря «Конечно, прав» и «Много же у тебя заняло времени понять что-то такое очевидное» одновременно. Доктор притворяется обиженным пару секунд, но из-за улыбки выходит плохо. Бормоча имя Ривер себе под нос, он возвращается к консоли и старательно приглаживает чёлку, глядясь в погасший экран, как в зеркало. Поправив воротник и бабочку на шее, Доктор дёргает за рычаг:</p><p>— Отправь меня куда-нибудь поближе к ней, ладно?</p><p>ТАРДИС не нужно просить дважды; она с шумом вырывается из их дрейфа и покидает воронку. Пол слегка наклоняется, и Доктор весело цепляется за край консоли, продолжая проверять свой внешний вид в любой отражающей поверхности. Временной мотор взвывает в последний раз, и они приземляются где-то с гулким ударом и звоном различных приборов. Даже не посмотрев на показатели окружающей среды, Доктор срывается с места и бежит к выходу.</p><p>Он распахивает синие двери обеими руками, и в следующую секунду его сбивают с ног.</p><p>Доктор удивлённо вскрикивает, быстро, на уровне инстинкта сгребая Ривер в объятья, но от неожиданности не удерживается на ногах, так что они вместе падают на пол. Металлический, холодный и не самый удобный для встречи с женой. Доктор не разжимает рук, держащих Ривер за талию, и тараторит смесь приветствий и извинений ей на ухо.</p><p>Она сжимает его плечи так сильно, что аж впивается ногтями, и потом быстро поднимается на ладонях, нависая над ним. Доктор с видимым удовольствием встречает её взгляд, а Ривер медленно гладит его пальцами по щеке, потом путаясь рукой в волосах. Она выглядит удивлённой и определённо старше, чем последняя версия, с которой Доктор встречался десять дней.</p><p>— Где мы, доктор Сонг? — как обычно уточняет он, устраиваясь на полу удобнее, потому что совсем не планирует вставать. Слишком уж хорошая позиция. — О, погоди, — ослепительно улыбается Доктор и, кажется, щёлкает пальцами в такт словам, — какой медовый месяц был последним?</p><p>Она определённо уже в браке с ним, и он не может удержаться от упоминания новой точки отсчёта.</p><p>— Триста семьдесят пятый, — как-то машинально отвечает Ривер, и Доктор понимающе кивает.</p><p>— Второй, — хвалится он в ответ.</p><p>Тут за дверью нарастает гул, и они оба смотрят на коридор какого-то космического корабля за открытой дверью.</p><p>— Нет, — выдыхает Ривер, глядя себе за спину.</p><p>Гул становится ещё громче, и Доктор понимает, что это ударная волна от взрыва и под шум сминаемого жаром металла огонь приближается в ним. Ривер вдруг вздрагивает и пытается подскочить, и он тут же крепко ловит её за запястья, не намереваясь отпускать в опасность.</p><p>— Кто там остался? — кричит сквозь шум и чтобы привлечь её внимание Доктор.</p><p>— Ты! — огрызается Ривер.</p><p>Доктор, во-первых, вспоминает это путешествие и даже коридор корабля, а во-вторых, пытается донести до Ривер, что раз он сейчас здесь, то уж точно выжил тогда. Она мечется ещё немного, но потом щёлкает пальцами, резко выбросив руку в воздух над ними, легко вырываясь из его хватки.</p><p>Доктор облегчённо вздыхает, и тогда удар доходит до ТАРДИС. Ривер падает обратно и закрывает его собой, и он ворчливо закатывает глаза и прикрывает руками её голову. Их слегка встряхивает, бросает в сторону, а потом всё затихает. Доктор наматывает кудряшку Ривер на палец и благодарно хлопает ладонью по полу, тут же получая укоризненный звук от ТАРДИС в ответ.</p><p>Ривер поднимает голову и ещё раз смотрит на него, потом тут же вскакивая. Доктор охает от неожиданности, когда холодный по сравнению с телом Ривер воздух касается его лица, рук и пробирается под слои одежды. Он тоже поднимается резким и неловким скачком, слегка налетая на перила, и догоняет Ривер, взлетая вверх по ступенькам к консоли.</p><p>— Я успел добежать до рубки тогда, — поясняет он, но продолжить ему не дают.</p><p>— Это не отменяет того, что это было опрометчиво, — выговаривает ему Ривер. — Время можно переписать, забыл? Тот факт, что ты выжил тогда, можно было легко изменить только что.</p><p>— Но мы ничего не изменили, — недоуменно отвечает Доктор, не понимая её. — Это был редкий случай, когда спасла меня не ты, а способность к быстрому бегу. Так что прекращай волноваться, дорогая.</p><p>Он хлопает по своим ногам, поглядывая на них так, как смотрит начальник на талантливого сотрудника. Продолжая беспечно улыбаться, Доктор поднимает взгляд к Ривер, надеясь увидеть, как она закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Ну уж прости, — шипит она, совсем не возвращая усмешки, — что у меня нет привилегии не волноваться о своём супруге.</p><p>— При… привилегии не волноваться? — переспрашивает Доктор. — О чём ты?</p><p>Ривер быстро начинает игнорировать его и скрывается за консолью, начиная проставлять координаты. Доктор делает ещё шаг вперёд и в сторону, чтобы снова видеть её.</p><p>— Ривер, да я тогда чуть с ума не сошёл, беспокоясь о тебе!</p><p>— Ты обо всех беспокоишься, — парирует она, — и чем я отличаюсь? Мы говорим о разных вещах.</p><p>Доктор осекается, тут же забыв заготовленную для спора тираду, потому что Ривер говорит, что беспокоится о нём больше, чем он — о ней, и это совсем не вяжется со всеми его воспоминаниями, когда он чуть не регенерировал от паники из-за очередного безрассудства Ривер. И это при том, что у него не осталось регенераций.</p><p>— Ривер, мы женаты, — напоминает Доктор вслух, разводя руками, как бы показывая, что они говорят об одном и том же.</p><p>На её лице вдруг появляется усталое и какое-то виноватое выражение, которое Доктору тут же хочется стереть, и она медленно закрывает глаза. Её ладони сжимают край консоли так, что он со своего места видит, как белеют костяшки пальцев.</p><p>— Ты правда думаешь, что я тебя не люблю, — тихо говорит он, не придавая голосу вопросительной интонации, и по тому, как Ривер тут же отворачивается от него, понимает, что это правда.</p><p>Она старается дышать ровно, и Доктор замечает, потому что уже достаточно знает её. Знает, потому что они провели уже столетия вместе, потому что никогда не встречал никого, хоть отдалённо похожего на Ривер, потому что любит уже так давно, что не в состоянии распутать время до того момента, когда перестал бороться с чувствами к ней. Доктор дёргается на месте, но подавляет первый порыв просто подбежать и целовать Ривер пару тысячелетий в качестве извинения за все совершенные глупости, убедившие её в обратном.</p><p>Вместо этого он слегка наклоняется вперёд, чтобы точно поймать её взгляд, и аккуратно зовёт по имени. Ривер никак не реагирует, и Доктор добавляет голосу совсем капельку настойчивости, повторяя:</p><p>— Посмотри на меня, Ривер.</p><p>Она всё же поворачивает голову к нему, и он отчётливо видит на её лице, как она борется с желанием убежать и спрятаться от него. Доктор ещё раз одёргивает себя, чтобы не коснуться её, пока не заслужил.</p><p>Ривер лучше кого угодно знает, как он способен лгать и манипулировать одними словами; низвергать армии, цивилизации и времена одной пылкой речью. Поэтому Доктор никогда не дарил речей Ривер, даря вместо них поступки. Потому что свадьба на вершине пирамиды — не слова и не пафосный монолог, который может оказаться лживым, потому что <i>триста семьдесят пять</i> медовых месяцев не могут соврать об его чувствах. Доктор вздыхает и смотрит на Ривер ласково, но достаточно твёрдо, чтобы она даже забыла, что может смотреть куда-то ещё.</p><p> — Я никогда не обманываю тебя, кроме случаев, когда нужно уберечь паутину времени, — начинает он. — Верно? Это работает в обе стороны, милая, я знаю, — добавляет он, когда Ривер приоткрывает рот, чтобы вернуть их негласную клятву друг другу. — Сейчас паутина времени в безопасности, значит, я собираюсь сказать чистую правду. Понимаешь?</p><p>Она кивает, видимо, не доверяя своему голосу. Доктор и сам слышит, как дрожит его собственный — от страха, вины и горечи, сжавших горло. Но он продолжает говорить, подгоняемой загоревшейся в глазах Ривер жаждой слушать и услышать. И тянется Доктор на сантиметры ближе, потому что она заслуживает знать; его голос совсем тих и останется только в стенах консольной комнаты их ТАРДИС, сейчас погрузившейся в кристалльную тишину. Только для Ривер.</p><p>— Прости меня, — не может не извиниться он с самого начала, потому что эти слова жгут изнутри уже долгие минуты. — Ты…</p><p>— Не надо извиняться, — перебивает Ривер, подбираясь, — потому что я вполне способна понять, если ты меня не л…</p><p>Доктор всё же срывается с места и прикладывает указательный палец к её губам, взглядом умоляя перестать. Ривер замолкает; это один из редких случаев, когда она правда замолкает по его просьбе, и он благодарно отводит руку от её губ, но больше не может перестать касаться.</p><p>— Я никогда бы не оставался с тобой так долго, если бы не хотел этого, — гладит её щёку Доктор, неспешно вырисовывая узоры большим пальцем по её коже. — Многие вещи в нашей истории зафиксированы, но это потому что мы так захотели. Каждый из нас, Ривер.</p><p>Она рвано выдыхает и накрывает его ладонь своей. Хороший знак.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь меня, — улыбается Доктор той маленькой улыбкой, которая принадлежит только Ривер. — Ты можешь делать что угодно, а я всегда буду на твоей стороне. Я всегда буду готов защищать каждый твой вдох.</p><p>Доктор не уверен, продолжает ли существовать мир вокруг них, потому что перестаёт обращать на него внимание, слышать что-то вокруг них и видеть дальше лица Ривер напротив. Она моргает и сжимает его ладонь, и он улыбается шире, наклоняясь ближе.</p><p>— Тебе достаточно рациональных причин, или мне перейти к эмоциям?</p><p>Она ведь такая гениальная, но почему-то настаивала на том, чтобы игнорировать очевидные и логичные вещи, так долго.</p><p>— Доктор…</p><p>— Я всё же скажу, — перебивает он и, набравшись смелости, щёлкает Ривер по носу. Она сжимает воздух там, где до этого держала их пальцы переплетёнными, и Доктор тут же ловит их вновь и опускает их руки вниз, крепко сжимая. — Я с самого начала знал, что ты будешь особенной для меня, Ривер. Моё будущее, обладатель моего полного доверия и сердец. Это было страшно — ты знала всё. Сейчас же я не люблю ничего сильнее, — подчёркивает он, и глаза Ривер отливают солнцем, и временем, и диким, живым блеском.</p><p>Она уже не держит его ладонь, а держится за неё, и Доктор подаётся вперёд, оставляя след из поцелуев от её скулы до шеи, где и прячет в итоге лицо. Ривер шумно вздыхает от удовольствия, даже не пытаясь сдержать звук, и Доктор улыбается, прежде чем в последний раз прижаться горячими губами к нежной коже на её шее.</p><p>— Недавно я понял, сколько времени мы можем провести вместе, — признаётся он, — и ничто не сделало меня счастливее. Никто не делает меня счастливее, чем ты, слышишь? Нам нужно ещё триста медовых месяцев, дорогая, — выдыхает он, — потому что я буду совсем не против, если моя жизнь будет состоять только из них.</p><p>Когда-нибудь всё закончится, даже они. Но сначала их время вместе будет длиться вечно.</p><p>— Я извинялся за то, что не сказал раньше, — объясняет он. — За то, что ты не знала. Прости, Ривер, и обещаю, что стану лучше.</p><p>Он выпрямляется, чтобы прочитать эмоции Ривер по её глазам, потому что почему-то верит, что сейчас она позволит. Его пальцы оказываются под её подбородком, и Доктор замечает на щеках Ривер пару слезинок.</p><p>— Ривер? — испуганно бормочет он; голос садится сразу на пару октав от страха. — Смысл моего монолога был в том, что я люблю тебя, — говорит он быстро и понимает, что теперь способен говорить эту фразу ей сколько угодно. Быстро стирая слёзы с лица Ривер тыльной стороной ладони, он повторяет: — Я люблю тебя, я очень сильно…</p><p>— Заткнись уже, — фыркает Ривер и сама помогает ему заткнуться, отчаянно целуя.</p><p>Доктор усмехается, но его голос из усмешки быстро перетекает в стон, когда Ривер быстро сминает его губы и скользит языком ему в рот. Её руки крепко сжимают его острые плечи, и Доктор перебирает её волосы пальцами, путаясь в них сильнее с каждой секундой, вжимает Ривер ещё сильнее в себя, пока от её запаха не кружится голова. Доктор счастливо жмурится, пробегая ладонями вниз по её спине, снова возвращаясь к её лицу, замедляя темп, чтобы они оба могли вдохнуть и успокоиться.</p><p>Только тогда он замечает, что Ривер использует их поцелуй для объятий, потому что её руки за всё время так и не сдвинулись с его плеч. Доктор улыбается в поцелуй, когда они немного отстраняются и потом начинают целоваться снова, и уверенно обнимает её за талию в ответ. Ривер немного поддаётся ему, потом наконец двигается и запускает ладони в его волосы. Она отстраняется первой и засыпает поцелуями лицо Доктора, сдавленно признаваясь в ответ.</p><p>Он кивает и заправляет выпавшие из причёски Ривер пряди ей за уши. Она смеётся и быстро целует его в губы ещё раз, прежде чем уронить голову ниже и слегка сжать зубами его ключицы. Доктор ловит ртом воздух и, не выпуская жену из рук, разворачивается и прижимает Ривер к консоли. ТАРДИС обречённо вздыхает, и они хором усмехаются.</p><p>Доктор берёт лицо Ривер в ладони и прижимается своим лбом к её, уже планируя, как будет добиваться от неё совсем другого рода звуков.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>